Tear Drops On My Guitar
by volleyball7
Summary: Songfic Oneshot, all about the Blues. I don't own the song  Its by Taylor Swift... yuck  just the story idea to get back on track to my main story. Rated T just for a few swear's


Tear Drops On My Guitar

"Bubbles!" Butch yelled across a hallway running up to her, she shut her locker door.

"Hey Butch, what's up?" Bubbles turned to face him, her blonde hair whipped around as her light blue eyes were revealed. She adjusted her pink headband on her head and put her books and purse in Butch's hands as she smoothed out her leather skirt. She fixed her white top and her vest. She made sure her necklace was showing. Her rings and bracelets were also fixed so she looked picture perfect.

"Well other than me being your minion… Why don't you just set your bag in your locker! And your books… I'm not your friggin' butler!" He complained still holding her stuff.

"Oh you pansy! Give me that." She took her stuff back from him and he growled at her and she just stuck her tongue out. After all these years the Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's finally are getting along. They still were good vs. evil but it was just rivalry between the groups. No more stealing or plotting to take over the world. Just your average super powered teenagers bent on getting after each other.

"Oh nothing I just know Boomer doesn't have a date for homecoming." Butch nudged Bubbles in the direction of Boomer's locker. Even though they fought, Butch knew those two were perfect. They never fought with each other and were actually friends. "You know trying to hide your crush on him isn't working. Hell I've known for years so grow a pair and ask him already." He leaned against the locker.

"Oh really, I had no clue…" Bubbles was about to continue but Butch interrupted her.

"Oh really? Then why are you wearing that? Since when do you wear leather? That's more BC's department… the skirt isn't that bad lookin' though." He motioned to her outfit and winked.

"Butch" She warned in an angry tone and hit him with her bag.

"Damn it! Can't you take a joke?" He looked around seeing people stare at them. "What are you looking at?" He threatened them, they scattered

"Don't do that, or I'm going to have Buttercup on your butt so fast you won't be able to blink." She still held a strong bond with her sisters.

"Do it, I would love to see what she would do." He wasn't afraid of that threat. "Actually I might like it."

"Perv… but keep your thoughts in your head."

"Whatever" He shrugged it off he really didn't care. "Would you go ask him out already?" He got back on track, she wasn't getting off easily

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She walked past a few people.

"Oh don't play coy with me. Now you go ask him, why you do that I'm going to bug someone for texting me early in the morning." He walked away from her and smirked at an unknowing Buttercup. Bubbles loved Butch but hated him at the same time. She took a deep breath and walked over to Boomer's locker. She and him have gotten close since his evil stage died down. They have grown close to each other, best of friends they always do something together, so it was only natural for her to fall for his devilish good looks. Boomer turned around and knocked into Bubbles, not on purpose but they both ended up falling on the floor.

"Ouch, Bubble's you hit hard!" He sat up picking up his books and hers.

"I could say the same thing Boomer" She rubbed her head and stood up Boomer handed her, her books and purse. "Thank you."

"You look nice today." He commented.

"Thanks." She smiled inwardly, especially since he just kept staring.

"But I am glad I ran into you… Not literally but anyway you know how I couldn't get a date for homecoming?"

"Yeah." Her eyes lit up a little bit.

"Well I finally figured out who I'm going to ask." He smiled showing off his pearly whites.

"Really?" She sounded a bit too excited. She calmed herself clearing her throat "So who is it?"

"Well I am going to ask Ashley." Bubble's hopeful look fell as she thought of Ashley. She was a teammate on her cheer squad, phony laugh, read head… bitch. Boomer waved his hand in front of her face. "Bubbles? Hello you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice cracked a bit she shifted her eyes around. "Uh Boomer I am going to head to class…"

"We have ten minutes." He looked confused.

"Well I have to… uh do a make-up quiz. I bombed the last one." She felt as if she would cry. Before Boomer could say anything Bubbles took off. She went right to class and sat down, put her head in her arms and let her tears fall.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I need everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<br>_

Class got out and Boomer was leaning on the wall waiting for her. She smiled, hoping her eyes weren't red.

"Hey! Oh I have to tell you this!…" He jumped up seeing her.

"Tell me what?" They started walking to their next class.

"Well since Brick is in my first block I decided to play a prank on him. And today we were dissecting live frogs!" Bubbles cringed at the though "Yeah I know and I took one of the slimy one and put it down Brick's shirt! He started jumping around and couldn't get him out!" They both laughed about it. "Then I apologized, but it distracted everyone so I could let the rest of the frogs jump out the window and escape." The animal activist inside him clearly showed.

_Boomer talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"Eww… But he deserved it for what he did to you last week!" Bubble's still giggled.

"Oh also I asked Ashley. She said yes! I am so happy!" He was excited she was not.

"Oh great." She said in a sad way but he wasn't paying attention to the tone of her voice.

"She is so beautiful! I mean she has shining hair and sparkling eyes, and we have so much in common. I swear I am in love." Bubbles sighed, her heart dropped.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

Bubbles flew home after school and went strait up to her room, crying her eyes out. She threw her bag on her computer chair and she had her books spread across the floor. She landed on her bed hugging her pillow.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

The next few days Boomer and Bubbles didn't speak. He would look at her then look away and find Ashley. Apparently Ashley said yes and they were going out now, it hurt Bubbles even more.

_Boomer walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

Blossom walked up next to Bubbles who was just staring at Boomer.

"You know staring won't bring you any closer to him" She spoke softly at Bubbles who looked at her. Blossom knew about it too, she was just being supportive letting her do her own thing.

"Bloss I am fine."

"I'm not buying it Bubbles, you are far from fine. Say the word and I'll freeze him in a block of ice."

"Then why don't you?" She sighed and then laughed slightly

Blossom rolled her eyes smiling softly "Cause then you'd get pissy at me and then I'd have to explain to the school why I did it, then Brick would be all over my… Well you get the point." She stopped her babbling

"Better not then." Bubbles shifted on her feet and watched how Boomer lit up at every word Ashley said.

"You're still coming to the dance right?" Blossom looked at her giving her a sympathetic look.

"Well I have my dress, but no date."

"You know what?"

"What?" She finally looked at Blossom.

"I am going to ditch my date and I'll go with you." They laughed at each other.

"Brick would hunt me down, no thank you." Bubbles smiled at her sister's idea. "I already have Butch annoying me I don't need Brick in on it too."

"But we are leaving at eight, so be ready." Blossom left, Bubbles caught the sight of Boomer and Ashley kissing. She forced herself to walk away.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause<em>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Bubbles touched her soft short blue dress. Her hand was clutching her purse, she slipped on her open toed blue high heels. Her rings and bracelets were on and so was her necklace. She made sure her curled pigtails looked fine and she put the finishing touches on her make-up. Buttercup came in. "Hey you ready or what? The limo's here." She was in a black skintight dress, short and a little revealing with her cleavage. "Let's get this over with."

Bubbles knew she hated this but it was a good public appearance and she needed to have fun. "If you smile and have fun it will be over faster!"

"Don't count on it!" She yelled back.

Bubbles took a deep breath and went downstairs seeing the red and green pairs. Boomer wasn't with them, she assumed he was getting his date. "You look great Bubbles" Blossom complimented

"Thanks you look beautiful." She smiled and they all got in the limo. It didn't take long to get to the town hall where the dance was being held. The place was all decorated and had refreshments and tables and chairs to sit at. Bubbles took a seat at a table with her sisters and the boys. The dance was loud, music was blaring and everyone went out to dance. Bubbles sat there and watched, she got quite a few offers to dance but she turned everyone down. She wasn't in the mood to dance, she twirled her necklace with her fingers.

"Bubs what is the deal with that necklace? I see you wearing it all the time. What is so special about it?" Buttercup mentioned when she and Blossom came to sit down. The boys were in line getting drinks for them.

"Boomer gave it to me after I became captain of the cheer squad. Told me never to give up on what I want." She touched the blue heart. She looked across the room, and saw him dancing with Ashley. She was wearing an ugly yellow dress, it reminded her of puke it was covered in sequins and glitter. Bubbles looked away and Blossom noticed.

"You ok?"

"Yep perfect, I just need to dance or something." She put on a smile. The boys came over with drinks and after a while the 'Cha Cha Slide' came on and they all got up and went to dance. Boomer looked over to the group, he was stuck with all of the screaming cheerleaders. He watched Bubbles as she had fun, they haven't talked and it was killing him. The song stopped. And the principal stepped up on the platform by the DJ.

"Students quiet down. I am here to announce the homecoming king and queen. And for your homecoming King… Boomer Jojo!" The whole gym applauded and Boomer walked on stage and they placed a crown on his head. He thanked everyone. And the principal pulled out the queen's slip. "And I bet we all know who the queen is…" She began to open it but she started speaking before she read. "Bub… Ashley Ambling?" Everyone in the gymnasium was surprised but still applause was in the air as Ashley made a fake surprised face and ran up on stage giving Boomer a huge kiss on the cheek.

"It's a fixed draw" Buttercup glared at the duo on stage. "She wasn't even in the running."

Ashley was up there screaming and jumping. She took the tiara and placed it on her head. "Before we have her give a long speech, lets let the King and Queen dance. Ashley and Boomer walked in the middle of everyone and the song 'I'll Be' came on. Bubbles started to cry.

"Let's go" Buttercup said wrapping her arm on her sisters shoulder. Blossom did the same "Yeah we have more fun at home anyway."

"I am going to leave, you guys stay and have fun. I just can't take it anymore." She wiped her eyes shrugging off their arms. "I'm leaving but you stay."

"Bubbles let us take you home though." Butch insisted.

"I am not going home. I am just going to walk around." She left before anyone else could talk to her. The group watched her leave.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight _

About ten minutes of walking Bubbles reached the beach. She took off her high heels, and walked barefooted on the sandy beach. She walked to the edge where the water touched her feet. It was comforting. She sat on the ground; the water kept hitting her feet. She cried in silence, cursing the day she fell in love with Boomer. She took off her necklace.

"So much for love." She threw it behind her. She thought she was alone but a person was walking up to her, she wasn't paying attention so she didn't even hear them through her tears. The person behind her picked up the trinket and brushed it off. Bubbles saw it soon dangling in front of her.

"Why give up on it?" Bubbles knew that rough voice. She turned her head to see Boomer. She took it from him and held it in her hand turning back to face the ocean. Boomer sat next to her, they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why did you keep that for all these years?" He asked, curious. She gave a small laugh and looked at the heart.

"Because I thought there was something between us. But I was wrong. If you want it back. Take it." She grabbed his wrist and placed it in his palm. Boomer took it and placed it around her neck.

"Would you be willing to give love another chance? Because I love you Bubbles, I have always loved you." Boomer whispered in her ear. Bubbles was at a loss for words. He stood up and pulled her with him. He hugged her and held her by the waist.

"Why should I give you another chance?" She looked up at him.

"I left Ashley in the middle of the dance floor"

"Why? I thought you loved her soo much?" She wiped her eyes interrupting him before he could finish.

"No I didn't, I just thought I didn't have a chance with you so I went looking for someone else to love… I mean I tried telling you but I could never find the right chance to tell you…" He sighed. "It's no excuse but after seeing you cry and walk out… I had to go after you. My decision is clear… I love you Bubbles."

As all the fairytales before this ends, this will end the same… With a kiss and a happy ending.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Boomer looks at me, I smile so he will see.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly hate Taylor Swift, but I don't own the song just the story idea. I needed to do something to get my writing inspiration back on track. This is just a filler story idea. I normally don't write Blue's fic's but this one wasn't so bad. So let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
